UTDU
'U'ltimate 'T'rooper 'D'efense 'U'nit A pikmin PMC composed of mercenaries who work for the blue army. They come in many different types, but are distinguished by their uniforms and weaponry. Trooper Description: A pikmin with a black bullet proof vest and shirt, a green beanie hat, red night vision goggles and black pants. The bread and butter of the UTDU, they are still a force to not be misjudged, as they can be deadly when they work together, the standard service rifle is the Type 63 (http://world.guns.ru/assault/as48-e.htm), the standard submachine gun is the K-50M (http://world.guns.ru/smg/smg109-e.htm), and the standard sidearm is the Type 68 (http://world.guns.ru/handguns/hg167-e.htm). Heavy Gunner Description: A pikmin wearing yellow body armor, a yellow helmet and bandanna, and yellow combat pants. These troopers have a lot of armor, so they are tougher to take down, and they are equipped with very powerful weapons. They also usually control turrets and other mounted weapons. The Type 95 LMG (http://world.guns.ru/machine/mg44-e.htm) is the standard light machine gun, and the QJG 02 (http://world.guns.ru/machine/mg48-e.htm) is the standard mounted/heavy machine gun. Hover Gunner Description: A pikmin wearing a motorcycle helmet, green body armor and shirt, and green combat pants, riding on a flying platform with a shield and searchlight on front. A replacement for the Aerotroopers, the shield provides cover for the operator while allowing the operator to look through a slot in the shield and shoot around it, and the vehicle has a searchlight for scouting dark areas. If the driver is knocked out or killed, the vehicle will fall to the ground and self-destruct, this can crush and/or blow up opponents if they are under or near it, so keeping distance is advised, and if the engine on the back of the platform is shot, the vehicle will blow up (It is actually funny to see, as the driver will become covered in ash/soot, blink, and float in mid air for a few seconds before either crumbling to ashes or falling). Their standard weapon is the PP-90M1 (http://world.guns.ru/smg/smg59-e.htm). Sniper Description: A pikmin with black body armor, black riot helmet, green thermal goggles and black combat pants. As their name suggests, they prefer sniping. The JNG-90 (http://world.guns.ru/sniper/sn98-e.htm) is the standard sniper rifle, and the OP-99 (http://world.guns.ru/sniper/sn36-e.htm) is the standard anti-material rifle. Elite Trooper Description: A pikmin with green camouflage pants, green heavy duty armor with a skull symbol on their chest, a spiky helmet, a gas mask, and green infrared goggles. The elite corps of the UTDU, the Ithaca 37 Stakeout (http://world.guns.ru/shotgun/sh22-e.htm) is their standard weapon, and the Chang Feng (http://world.guns.ru/smg/smg74-e.htm) is their standard sidearm. They have a ton of armor, can jump very high distances and run extremely fast, stay in groups, and their weapons do tons of damage. Assassin Description: A female pikmin wearing blue full body armor, a gas mask, a helmet, mechanical pants, and blue thermal goggles. The deadliest of the troopers, these are the stealth squads of the UTDU, using all sorts of stealth tactics, are extremely agile and use silenced weaponry. Their standard weapon is the MGV-176 (http://world.guns.ru/smg/smg92-e.htm), and their standard sidearm is the OHWS (http://world.guns.ru/handguns/hg168-e.htm). Techie Description: A pikmin wearing a white lab coat, black pants and glasses. These are the technicians and scientists of the UTDU, upgrading and repairing vehicles and monitoring the data and security systems. They are mostly non combatants, but when they do fight, the Vz 82 (http://world.guns.ru/smg/smg26-e.htm) is the standard weapon. Category:Pikmin Armies